Raindrops
by SerenityWritesSlash
Summary: Haruka likes the feeling of raindrops on his skin, and Makoto's always there to proctect him from the storms. Drabbled excuse of a oneshot, with a pinch of MakoHaru.


**_A.N: Found this MakoHaru drabble lying around in the corner of my Free! folder, and figured, meh, why__ not._**

* * *

It had been a while since it had rained like this. Haruka could barely contain his excitement when it came down in sheets, his blue eyes widening so much they might've fallen out of his head. His Grandmother had told him it was okay to go outside, so long as he stayed in the shade, and, of course, he wasn't going to listen.

He threw his door open, the water spraying him in the face instantaniously. While most eight-year-olds would have sulked back inside, Haruka ran out with his arms spread like wings. He loved it when the water fell on his skin like this, he really did.

This was, for him, like screaming out every frustration. The water understood him, it accepted him, it didn't judge him at all. No, the water just bounced off of him with an abundance of care, and Haruka absolutely loved it.

"Haru-chan?!"

That familiar, warm, friendly voice broke through his clarity. Haruka opened his eyes, realising he must've run to the top of the stairs that seperated him and Makoto, his only friend in the world. Makoto stood at the bottom, soaked to the bone, and let out a huge smile upon seeing Haruka looking down to him.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Makoto climbed the stairs, slipping along the way. "I really thought you'd be a goner if you kept running with your eyes closed."

Had he been running? Haruka couldn't tell whenever it was like this, it was like he was floating in darkness, almost like swimming. But Makoto had broken that barrier down and saved him again. Smiling (but only a little bit), Haruka went to greet his friend, who was halfway up the slippery stairs.

The rain kept pouring down, and thunder clapped off in the distance.

"It's getting closer, huh?" Makoto called, almost falling on his face when his foot hit a puddle.

Haruka nodded, remembering the day of the typhoon. He was surprised Makoto had made it outside, but, then again, he seemed to be like some kind of knight in shining armor; always rescuing Haruka before he did something stupid.

Loosing his balance, Haruka found himself toppling forward. His world suddenly turned dizzy, and he found himself falling down the stairs. Why did this stuff always happen to him?

Makoto caught him before he broke his nose, thankfully. "Haru-chan, be more careful!"

"Drop the 'chan'," was all Haruka managed to say, clinging to his friend's damp shirt as he stared at the clouded sky. Closing his eyes, he let himself relax.

...

"Strange," Haruka said, staring blankly at the drizzling rain outside of his window. It had been at least nine years since that day, and other than almost breaking his neck, nothing was too eventful in that memory.

"Haru?" Makoto was sitting across from him at the kotatsu, peering angrily at his English homework and biting the end of his pen. They were studying together, as they usually did, but the sudden rain had distracted Haruka from his work.

"It's nothing," Haruka sighed, turning back to the foreign words scrawled in his notes.

Makoto didn't believe him for a second, "What were you remembering?"

There it was. He'd read Haruka's mind too often, they were basically linked. The raven headed boy sighed, yet again, turning his blue eyes back to the rain. "Just that one time when I fell down the steps."

They lasped into silence, and it was obvious that Makoto was racking his brain for the memory. Finally, he let out a gasp, "Oh yeah! I caught you, and then we went back to your place and watched T.V." Makoto smiled nostalgically, "Then we got sick and missed two days of school..."

Haruka stood up, walking towards his door.

"Haru?! I thought that you said you'd stop that years ago!" Makoto got to his feet, scrambling after his friend. His words fell on deaf ears, for Haruka's mind was made.

The door was flung open, Haruka stretched his arms out, and he waited for that childish feeling to come back to him. Unfortunately, Makoto would have none of this nonsense, and pulled Haruka back inside. "Seriously, do you want to get sick?"

Haruka stared at the taller boy's worried expression, taking notice of that wrinkle in between Makoto's eyebrows, and the way his eyes narrowed when he didn't approve of something. Carefully, Haruka took Makoto's hands off his shoulder, and held them out in front of his face- examining them. They were so large compared to his, Haruka found, as he held up his pale, dainty looking hand against the one he held.

"What're you doing?" Makoto asked, having swapped his scolding expression to one of curiousity. He was always so patient, too. Haruka locked their gazes, searching for any sign of Makoto showing any sort of dislike to him.

He found nothing but affection in those green orbs, and quickly brought his own stare back to the ground. How in the world did this guy put up with him?

Dropping Makoto's hand, Haruka began to walk back to the living room. "Sorry, I guess I'm not..." Haruka had no words, his mouth just wouldn't work.

Makoto laughed, proably one of the most heartwarming sounds on the face of the earth, and walked up beside Haruka with a hum. "It's okay, I get it."

The brunet then promptly took Haruka's hands and proceeded to study them, running his thumbs across the shorter boy's palms as he did so. It was oddly relaxing, and Haruka decided it was only fair if he laughed, too. Or maybe he felt oddly fluster for some reason?

Either way, the shrill giggle that came out of his mouth took both of them by surprise.

"No way..." Makoto stared at Haruka's hands, "Are you... ticklish?"

His usual stoic face gone pink, Haruka backed away, not liking the glint that had come to his friend's eyes. Too bad for him, he had just pushed himself against a wall.

And then Makoto attacked, his arms flying towards Haruka's torso like snakes. Well, maybe not snakes, because snakes probably don't tickle that much. Haruka let out more laughing screams, struggling to get away.

"Stop! Makoto! Can't breathe!" Haruka gasped, flailing under the brunet's attacks.

Makoto immmediately backed off, "Haru, are you okay?"

One wheeze later, Haruka jumped onto the much taller, stronger teenager, and had him pinned to the ground. Makoto barely had time to question him before fingers wiggled their way onto his hips, and he was laughing hysterically.

It took effort, but Haruka could tell Makoto had regained some equilibrium. His arms shot up, and suddenly Haruka felt as if his chest would implode, bursting into another fit of laughter.

After one final blow, Haruka fell over, using Makoto's shoulder as a pillow. They were both still laughing, though not so hysterically, and things were calming down.

Haruka squirmed to get comfortable, somehow ending up with his legs curled around Makoto's, and his arms around his neck. Makoto followed his exmple, wrapping one arm over Haruka's waist, still giggling.

This was nice, just like that day in the rain. They were holding each other, and Haruka felt like falling asleep there, right in the middle of his hallway, curled up with Makoto on the floor.

"Haru," Makoto mumbled, taking him by surprise. They stared at each other for a brief moment, and then Haruka closed his eyes, wondering if Makoto could read his mind at that exact moment.

When he felt something soft on his lips, he guessed Makoto must've been psychic or something like that.


End file.
